Info for Sword Art of War: Virtual Effect V1
by Archer83
Summary: This is for the various rosters, guild information, and important player information for Sword Art of War, the first of hopefully two, possibly three stories in the Virtual Effect universe we're creating together. Spoiler risk so read at own risk.


**Sword Art of War**

 **The Black Legion Duty and Crew Roster**

 **Possible spoiler risk!**

 **Read at your own peril!**

 **You've been warned!**

 **The Council of Seven**

Vivian 'Viv' Shepard-T'Soni, Supreme Commander and Guild Founder

Race: Human

Beta Tester: Yes

Starting Age: 63

Job Class: Knight

Weapon: Halberd

Armor Class: Medium

Planet of Birth: Earth, Orphaned

Skin Color: Lightly tanned

Eye Color: Emerald

Hair Color/Style: Redhead, cut to above her ears

Piercings/Scars/Tattoos: Numerous scars, both surgical and combat related, far more the latter than the former. An N7 tattoo on the small of her back.

Summary: Powerfully built, Shepard has well earned her reputation as a first class marine and Council Spectre. Scars and cybernetic enhancements run across and throughout her body, which is a good 6 foot 5, at a 180 lbs, making her a literal giant among men. Despite this, she is quick to smile around her family and close friends, ingratiating herself with everyone with startling ease, and inspiring unquestionable loyalty in nearly everyone she comes across if given enough time. People can't help but like her since she'd be the first to say she's been there in some form or another, even if most of her life has been marked by the fires of war. Beaten, scarred, but never broken, Vivian Shepard, the first human Spectre, the savior of the galaxy three times over, the infamous 'Butcher of Bahak', the Lioness of Elysium, her titles are as numerous as her selfless acts of valour.

Valara 'Val' T'Soni-Shepard, Second In Command

Race: Asari

Beta Tester: Yes

Starting Age: 24

Job Class: Assassin

Weapon: Rapier

Armor Class: Light

Planet of Birth: Thessian born and raised

Skin Color: Sky blue

Eye Color: Emerald

Hair Color/Style: Sky blue upward swirling crests

Piercings/Scars/Tattoos: None

Summary: Daughter to Vivian Shepard and Doctor Liara T'Soni, Valara is a combination of these two very formidable women. Lithe and slender like her mother, she's also tall like her father, with an equal smattering of their personality traits to boot. Impressively intelligent to the point of being analytical, she is often the first into a fight to protect a friend or loved one and the last to leave. But she's quite easily excited and while it's rare, she is known to be coldly furious when provoked, striking with unrelenting rage until her enemy can't fight back, a trait many rightfully suspect came from Liara's krogan ancestry. Despite this, she is quick to smile and joke with her friends, and to offer a hand to anyone in need, just like a certain Spectre she knows.

Lennoria Vakarian, Drill Instructor.

Race: Turian

Beta Tester: No

Starting Age: 17

Job Class: Ranger/'Knife Sniper'

Weapon: Bandolier of Throwing Knives

Armor Class: Light

Planet of Birth: Adopted by Garrus and Tali when she was found in the ruins of Palavan's capital city as a very young child.

Skin Color: Splashes of tan plates with a dark gray skin tone

Eye Color: Gray orbs similar to her unerringly accurate father

Hair Color/Style: A fringe covers her raptor like head, with the fringe reaching just past the back of her skull, tapering to a point.

Piercings/Scars/Tattoos: Vakarian blue clan markings

Summary: Lennoria has a dry wit that is second only by her technical expertise. Despite her not being a fan of video and neural VR games, she is a loyal wingwoman to Valara, and they've been thick as thieves since they met as very young children. Where Valara goes, Lenn is never far behind, and she is just as steadfast and loyal as they come. It's also a well known fact that she is head over heels for the asari, but Lenn has yet to work up the bravery to do anything about her unrequited feelings. At about 5 foot 11 inches, Lenn is tall like any turian, and she is still growing. Lithe and slender, she's a very good shot already thanks to Garrus's lessons, and with Tali's mechanical expertise, she is very good with her hands. All in all, Lenn is a good kid to have at your back when the shit hits the fan since, despite having faced very few truly dangerous situations, she's proven to be more than ready to charge into the fray, albeit with an eye for far more tactical advantage than sheer brute force, unlike some people she could name….

Michael 'Mike' Smithson, Assault Team Leader (Dragoon Squad)

Race: Human

Beta Tester: No

Starting Age: 16

Job Class: Knight

Weapon: Broadsword and Tower Shield

Armor Class: Heavy

Planet of Birth: Earth: Chicago, Illinois

Skin Color: Dark brown (African American)

Eye Color: Hazel eyes

Hair Color/Style: Messy, short brown hair

Piercings/Scars/Tattoos: None

Summary: As the tallest of the trio, Mike easily stands at 6 foot 4 inches, at about a 172 lbs. Despite being distantly related to a well known pirate lord, Elanos Haliat, Mike is as far removed from the bastard as one can get. Meeting Scott in Elysium shortly after his parents won an all expenses paid trip to the colony, where they still reside after a series of fortunate financial windfalls, it didn't take long for the two to draw Isaac into their little duo, making it a trio once they'd officially met in Galaxy of Fantasy, joining the same guild together as 'professional pirate hunters', or in more common parlance, they themselves made it a point to hunt down rogue players who made life miserable for those around them. Item trade fraud, player killers, hackers, they chased them all down, and with the imminent release of SAO, they had the full intent of doing the same, this time with the additional intent to establish their own guild. As can be reasonably assumed, Mike is the leader, their immovable center, and while he's blunt and straightforward where Scott is more roundabout, while Isaac is….soft spoken, he's not afraid to fight for his beliefs with everything he has.

Scott Kristenson, Assault Team Leader (Avenger Squad)

Race: Human

Beta Tester: No

Starting Age: 17

Job Class: Vanguard

Weapon: Shortsword and Shield

Armor Class: Medium

Planet of Birth: Elysium

Skin Color: Sun kissed skin

Eye Color: Light blue

Hair Color/Style: Short cropped brown hair

Piercings/Scars/Tattoos: Crescent scar on his right cheek

Summary: Having grown up in the shadow of Shepard's memorial on Elysium, in the exact same colony that she protected years before he was born, Scott's fascination with the first human Spectre and all that she's ever stood for was perfectly natural. He was hardly the only one by any means, and while his nerdiness fanboy tendencies didn't gain him a lot of friends, he met Mike and Isaac through a mutual love of games, movies, and fiction. DC and Marvel movies are his go to for entertainment, and he's more than happy to compare the pros and cons of both, although he makes it no secret he prefers the MCU first and foremost. Despite his goofy nature, his easily excitable nature, and his pechance for corny jokes, despite his slightly pudgy physique, (a slightly unhealthy 212 lbs at 5 foot 7 inches), Scott isn't afraid to jump to his friends' defense. Not only that, but despite what many people believe, he's smart and clever, and it shows with how he's able to adapt to almost any situation at the drop of a hat even if it doesn't look like it on the surface. The scar on his cheek was from an innocent childhood accident involving a seesaw and an overly excited fellow kindergarten student.

Isaac (Dirhael) Abrams, Assault Team Leader (Blood Riders Squad)

Race: Human

Beta Tester: Yes

Starting Age: Just turned 16

Job Class: Guardian

Weapon: Hand and a half sword. (Bastard sword)

Armor Class: Medium (Might change)

Planet of Birth: Rannoch space station

Skin Color: White, pale

Eye Color: Dark brown

Hair Color/Style: Dark brown, almost black, medium length

Piercings/Scars/Tattoos: None

Summary: Isaac is quiet, thoughtful, and well mannered. At about 5 foot 10, and 197 lbs, Isaac is tall but not unusually so, nor is he unusually fit or strong, and while he's pale as a ghost because of his lackluster exposure to anything resembling a sun, he still seems to possess a noticeable aura of….something, something that puts most people at ease around him while unnerving those foolish enough to stand against him or his friends. While he speaks, when he decides to do so, in a slightly strange fashion, his syntax and word choice harkening back to a simpler, nobler time of knights, lords, and kings and queens, (true nobles rather than the spoiled 'entitled' that were far too common in those days), and the way he carries himself only adds to this persona. He has a kind word for most everyone, and he isn't easily startled or excited by anything, always preferring to be calm and controlled in everything he does. Born and raised on the first space station constructed shortly after the war's end above Rannoch, (a gateway to the quarian's homeworld for any offworld travelers), Isaac has a strong sense of community and putting in as much hard, honest work as any quarian without a second thought, believing in serving the greater whole. While this might cause him to butt heads with Scott and Mike due to his altruistic nature, driven to benefit the greater good, he means well, and they know it. Unbeknownst to many, Isaac suffers from a rare skin disease called Xeroderma pigmentosum, which prevents him from stepping out into the sunlight without the hefty protection offered by a quarian styled suit, or strong radiation shielding around the station section he calls home.

Bradley Darnell, First Scout and 'Guild Mascot'

Starting Age: 12

Beta Tester: Yes

Race: Human

Job Class: Scout

Weapon: Mace

Armor Class: Light

Planet of Birth: Born on an Alliance vessel, the SSV Hiroshima

Skin Color: Unremarkably white

Eye Color: Hazel

Hair Color/Style: Messy blonde locks that cover his eyes

Piercings/Scars/Tattoos: None

Summary: Bradley, despite not being exactly forthcoming about his past, is easy to get along with once he's warmed up to someone. As the youngest among the Legion, and thus the smallest at only 5 foot 4 inches tall, at about 142 lbs, he's still capable when it matters. While no fan of large crowds of arguing adults, or older kids, he's not shy about standing up for those that can't protect themselves. It's been hinted at that he had a rough childhood with at least one parent being physically or emotionally abusive, but he hides the scars well. Living with his mother these days, Bradley has been much happier as a result and it shows, having been allowed to join the beta test for SAO when he broke his leg during a day of soccer practice. Now trapped in the game on the day of release like everyone else, he's proven himself quite resourceful and loyal to his friends, having been happy to stick to the lower floors of the beta test despite having been much stronger than those he had been playing with. Now, finding himself with Shepard, Val, Lenn, Mike, Scott, and Isaac, he's determined to make them proud in his own way, using his knowledge of the higher floors to guide the way forward.

 **To Be Updated**

 **End Notes:** I am more than happy to take recruits for the Black Legion's roster, craftsmen such as blacksmiths, merchants, things of that nature, as well as squad leaders, recruits, etc. On top of that, we're also happy to take any requests for enemy OCs and the like for such groups as the Laughing Coffins and what have you, as well as suggestions for original guilds and their ilk. We certainly have ideas of our own by all means, but we don't mind taking suggestions from any interested parties that want to throw a little personal touch our way on top of any reviews, comments, and the like, provided you think we deserve such praise of course. This is a much bigger game than the anime, with far more in the range of races, players, and all that they bring with them, so expect changes to the normal script just from that alone. ;D

Despite the obvious theme of 'knights' and the like, not counting their resident assassin or rangers, the Black Legion takes in EVERYONE, regardless of what their preferred style is, race, orientation, etc, so as long as it follows the rules of SAO, anything's fair game as far as I'm concerned. But since this is Sword Art Online where the majority of the game's taking place, that means no guns, no magic, no biotics, no shield tech, no problem. D Swords and armor styles from across the spectrum are more than welcome though, such as Japanese katanas from Earth's feudal era, asari curved blades, krogan sledge hammers, you get the point. Original weapons from batarian culture and the like are also more than welcome. As for the rest, the Knights of the Blood Oath will still be a thing, and Kirito and Asuna will also be present, but this is not going to follow canon, nor will it focus on them beyond a few brief cameos for a while. We unfortunately didn't get far before Archer had to leave and our interest waned pretty quick when no one really came our way despite getting three chapters in. We'll try to give this the shot it deserves though, once we get some other stuff squared away first. I just ask that any requests for characters, guilds, etc, be concise and detailed as stated above. Speaking of, the profile stuff for characters are done as we speak, so go nuts. We'll fill in the finer details, just give us more than a name is all we ask. ;D

A few quick things. I know there's no 'job class' system, something the characters are also aware of, it just helps us to keep things straight as we progress further along, although updates will likely be pretty irregular. We'll try though, especially since there's been more than a couple of good games put out in recent years alongside the anime of course, which for now we'll be sticking to the first season in terms of what's generally going on. Anything else will be our own take on things, along with any 'key events' that we like when we aren't doing our own thing of course. D At any rate, enjoy the ride, keep your guild members safe, and let's all clear this Death Game together! I'm done being a geek now, promise lol.


End file.
